


Illecebrous

by Defenestrated_Nutter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Luffy, Drinking, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrated_Nutter/pseuds/Defenestrated_Nutter
Summary: Law and his friends walk into a bar, and it could be the beginning of a poorly told joke if only there wasn’t this guy behind the counter wanting to get into Law’s pants.One-shot. Lawlu.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	Illecebrous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there^^
> 
> I hope you and the ones close to you are all safe and healthy.
> 
> This is not my best piece, there’s no real plot for it, maybe Luffy and Law are a little OOC too, but I figured I could use a lighter and easier to write kind of story on my account at least once, and also I’m trying to get more used and comfortable with writing smut. 
> 
> This was written right after I saw the Whole Cake Island Arc, because Luffy just looked too damn good, and it wasn’t supposed to see the daylight ever, but I hope you enjoy the lack of drama and angst in this. Also, I may or may not be craving a good night out with my friends *sighs*
> 
> This is set in a modern setting, so the characters have normal lives. Please have in mind that English is not my first language, any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything related to one piece, unfortunately. 
> 
> Warning: this work will contain explicit sexual content and alcohol ingestion, if you find any inaccuracy please let me know so I can correct it right away. 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy it~

His closet was old and ugly, so much so that Law wouldn't be surprised if he discovered his landlord had found it by the dumpster. And it also fucking lacked proper clothes inside.

As Law opens the crooked doors, hearing them creak before looking inside, he realizes with dismay how much he fucking needs to go shopping, realizes how he has nothing appropriate to wear for the night, how he has nothing that will fit him well enough for when he ends up walking around like a fucking nomad from one bar to another, following his friends wherever they decide to go, how he has nothing to protect his body from the fog that always falls over the city and that only serves to glue his clothes to his body with the humidity.

He sighs as he takes a few pieces of clothing out and puts them on top of his messy bed, inspecting them and frowning, cursing the moment he told Shachi that he would go out and celebrate with them once they finished what was probably the most difficult exam they would have that semester, cursing the moment he agreed with going out that exact same night, completely forgetting about the stupid weather, completely forgetting that drunk people and rain don't go well together, completely forgetting how his friends are incapable of staying put in one place for too long, always wandering around the bars in the area, going to one after the other, completely forgetting about the fact that, by the end of the night, he will probably be taking care of his drunk or high friends, preventing them from doing stupid things and from dying in an alleyway, making sure all of them arrive safely at their places or at his own apartment, completely forgetting about the fact that he's the only one responsible enough to know when it's time to stop drinking, the only one responsible enough to not make a fool out of himself.

He runs a hand through his hair, still damp from the shower, and feels a few cold drops fall onto his bare shoulders. As he looks down at the clothes in front of him, he ponders whether he should prioritize looking good or be warm, as he apparently doesn't own any piece capable of doing both, but then quickly realizes that it's pointless to have an internal dilemma about such a thing, as he's going to go for a few drinks and Penguin will most likely vomit on him at one point or another during the night.

However, he can't bring himself to just dress the first thing that comes to his hand, not trusting that method one slight bit, no matter how many times Shachi tells him that it works, and he also doesn't want to catch a cold just because he didn't use clothes warm enough. He ponders about his options then, taking way too much time while doing so. They will walk outside a lot, from one bar to another, visiting every single one that the area just outside the campus has to offer, and that means being exposed to the fucking elements, to the fucking rain, but, since most people have probably just finished their exam's week as well, the bars will most likely be crowded and, along with the alcohol and the dancing around, they'll be suffocating and hot as hell too.

He sighs again as he feels a shiver run through his body, realizing then that he has been there wasting time for far too long, the cold ambiance of his bedroom making him lose the calmness and warmness he has managed to retain with his shower, both quickly leaving his body. He decides then that wearing a short-sleeved shirt and then a long black coat on top will do the trick, as he can easily take the coat off and put it back on whenever it's necessary.

As he takes a good look at his reflection, he feels like a teenager all over again, worried about his appearance and his outfits as if the shadows under his eyes don't show exactly what a hell of exams he has just been through, as if after so many years of going to that damn university he still has to prove himself. And it's ridiculous really, but at the same time he can't stop himself from choosing the pair of jeans that fit his ass the better, or from putting on the pointed shoes with soles that echo against the floor beneath him whenever he takes a step. It's ridiculous, but it's also such a bust of confidence that he almost forgets about the fact that his night will probably be resumed by either having to prevent Shachi from passing out on a dubious alley or Penguin from getting punched in the face after flirting with the wrong chick.

He leaves his apartment not long after that, with a limited amount of money inside of his wallet, because he still needs to save some if he wants to keep eating for the rest of the month, and with his hat covering his still wet hair, preventing him from catching a cold early in the night. It's a relatively short walk from his apartment to Shachi's, but it's still long enough to mess with his mood, to get him cold and grumpy, him having to cross a busy street with drivers that at a certain hour of the night are just pure maniacs, and then having to press Shachi's doorbell way more times than what he should need to, as he was supposed to be already expecting him and ready to open the fucking door without needing to take five years to do so.

He goes up the stairs like he always does, not trusting the human trap that Shachi likes to call an elevator, and then bangs the front door open with his foot, Shachi already leaving it unlocked for him to enter. Following the heavy smell of cheap weed towards the kitchen, he finds both Shachi and Penguin sat on top of the counter on opposite sides, facing each other in order to try and use the small window of the place as efficiently as possible, although not managing to do much if the amount of smoke in the air is anything to go by.

Shachi is the first one to acknowledge Law's presence, slowly scanning him from head to toe with a smirk on his face. "Oh, you look good!" He says then, catching Penguin's attention and making him turn to take a proper look at Law, giving him a poor excuse of a whistle right after. It was not that Law wasn't expecting that reaction already, after all his friends like to over exaggerate things, but any other day that alone would be enough to end his small will to party with them. "Wanting to get laid, uh?"

"I'm literally using the same fucking clothes I always wear," Law answers instead, wanting to smack Shachi's head against the counter when he starts swirling his eyebrows at him, but ending up just rolling his eyes, not even bothering with going fully inside the kitchen and choosing to just lean against the door frame, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Perhaps, but you're still using the _I want people to look at my ass_ pants" Shachi points out, giving him a knowing look and winking at him in a way that only him considers subtle, and Law can't help but make a mental note to never again have drunk conversations with him, no matter how drunk or high they both end up getting, as Shachi's only talent may possibly be remembering every single thing that he has said, done and heard.

"Oh, leave him alone," Penguin says, laughing and giving Shachi a light kick on the leg with the tip of his foot, almost getting himself knocked off the counter in the process. "The better he looks the more discounts we'll have at Shakky's."

"Don't complain if later on she kicks you out for having too many of them," Law tells him, recalling their last night out, now seeming so far back in the past with the exams in between that it's like a whole year has passed since then.

Penguin gives him a snort in response, letting out a big puff of smoke through his mouth. "It wasn't fair, I only had two, and the prices are so inflated that I ended up paying the normal price for the drinks anyway," he then adds, pouting slightly before finishing the remaining of his joint and smashing what's left of it in the ashtray, then sliding off the counter.

"Stop being such a cry-baby, you liked having her full attention on you for once," Shachi teases, patting Penguin on the shoulder and making him nod in agreement. "Plus, you don't get real discounts because that straw-hat guy doesn't want to get inside of _your_ pants," he then adds, turning his face to Law and giving him one lopsided smile before he too finishes his own joint in one big puff of smoke, then declaring that it's time for them to leave, pointing out that Jean must already be waiting for them.

Law steps outside of the doorframe then, although just barely enough to let them pass through. He wants to argue with them, wants to tell them they're exaggerating like they always do, wants to tell them to fuck off and leave him alone, but it's all true and trying to find excuses is not even worth the effort at this point. Law has had people flirting with him numerous times each night, offering him drinks and giving him suggestive looks, but nothing has hit quite as hard as it did with that guy. At first, before going to Shakky's Rip-ff Bar became a habit on their nights out, Law didn't notice the guy was flirting with him, didn't understand why Penguin and Shachi always made him be the one ordering the drinks for the group, didn't pay much attention when they started making fun of him for it. In fact, he only became aware of everything when one night he had drunk way less than what he normally did before going there and realized he was receiving more drinks than what he was paying for, it was only then that he finally understood why his friends mocked him so much, and ever since then Law has stopped denying to himself how much he actually wanted to fuck him too.

Law sighs as he waits while his friends grab their things and put on their jackets, keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest and letting a frown cover his face, his impatience and annoyance building up inside of him with each second that they take to do so. As they leave Shachi's apartment, Law lets Penguin disappear down the staircase before grabbing Shachi by his arm and pulling him closer, just enough to be able to mutter "Tonight, I'll make sure you fall asleep on your back and choke on your own vomit," in the most monotonous tone he can manage which, obviously, falls flat and isn't received as a treat at all, Shachi simply laughing in response and easily shrugging off Law's grip on his arm. Law rolls his eyes then, but isn't able to fight a small smile from playing on his lips as Shachi starts hurrying him down the stairs with both hands on his shoulders, being loud and annoying and almost making him trip a few times in the process.

They find Jean just outside the building, looking like he was about to freeze to death while waiting for them, a beer already half drank in his hand. He too gives Law a pointed look once he gets fully into his view, judging his clothes as if Law never dresses up slightly better than usual from time to time, as if that's not a normal thing to do when going out, the only difference between Jean and the other two being the fact that he knows how to keep his mouth shut and doesn't make any inconvenient comment, only states that they should be drinking already and heads off, leading the way towards the bars' area. Law makes a special mental note then to appreciate Jean more often in the future.

As expected, as they enter the bar's area, the street is full of people, speaking loudly among themselves and some already being too drunk to be able to keep walking on their feet properly, having to be half or fully carried by their friends despite it still being relatively early in the night. As Law looks up at the sky, he can't see more than the bright lights of the city reflecting on the fog just above him, a few faint drops of rain falling onto his face. It's slightly inconvenient but, as he looks around, he finds that no one seems to really care much about it, most of the people seeming like they don't even notice it falling on their heads at all, too occupied with drinking and chatting with their friends.

Law follows Penguin and Shachi like he always does in nights like these, letting them choose their path from one bar to another and not interfering when they start bargaining the prices of the drinks in every single one in the most embarrassing way possible. They lose Jean a few times throughout the night, but that's such a recurrent thing that none of them pay much attention to his disappearance, as he always finds a way to go back to them quite easily, him being unable to stay still in one place for too long.

It doesn't take long for their group to grow bigger and bigger after that, as they keep encountering acquaintances along the way that stick with them, either by convenience or just by mere casualty, and, soon enough, Kidd is paying a round of shots for everyone on the cheapest and most dubious bar in the area. It also doesn't take long for Law to realize that bringing that damn coat was a bad idea, since it's a pain in the ass to carry it around and to put it on every time they leave a place, even if it's to just quickly smoke a cigarette and then go right back inside.

As the night goes on, and with the more alcohol he drinks, the warmer his body gets, burning from the inside out with every tequila shot he takes, and the same goes for Shachi, Law having to accompany him to the bathroom far earlier than normal for him to vomit. And it's while waiting outside the bathroom door for Shachi that he notices it, while occupying his mind with looking at his own reflection on a small and very dirty mirror hanging on the wall between the man's and woman's respective bathrooms. Taking his time to properly look at his own face, he tries to focus on it through his blurred vision, scanning it, and he's not that surprised to see that it is all flushed and sweaty, but even so, as he takes off his hat to run a hand through the dump mess of his air, the confidence he has felt when he was at home still strikes in, and sure it could be the amount of alcohol inside of his system speaking, making him unable to see the true state that he's in, but he finds that it doesn't really matter.

He didn't notice Shachi leaving the bathroom, didn't notice him approaching until he was right in front of him, putting himself in between Law and the mirror, laughing loudly while trying to unbutton the top two buttons of Law's shirt and failing miserably to coordinate his fingers to do so quickly.

"There, he may be a sucker for tattoos, and you have plenty," he says right after, laughing and giving Law two quick taps on the shoulder before leaving without saying anything else, before leaving Law all alone in the corridor just looking at his new state, admiring his now exposed collarbones, the black ink of the top of his tribal heart tattoo appearing just slightly but being certainly noticeable. He feels ridiculous to think it then, cocky even, but damn, he does look _good_.

When he finally gets out, his body doesn't feel warm anymore, but instead he feels like he's burning with anticipation, with need, and the cold wind hitting his face and his chest do very little to cool him down. For a moment, it's like he's sober once again, totally aware of his surroundings and in charge of his own body and movements. For a moment, the amount of enthusiasm inside of his system was superior to the amount of alcohol. For a moment, as the group started doing their way towards the last bar, the one Law was dying to go to since the night started, it was like nothing else mattered in his surroundings, his mind too focused on the sign saying _Shakky's Rip-off Bar_. And he knew how ridiculous and how infantile it was to behave like that, like a teenager with his first real crush, drooling and without being able to think about anything else. Pinning on a guy that Law doesn't even know the name of surely wasn't in his plans for the semester, and yet here he is, counting the steps to enter a bar that he only dared to enter a few times during the past few years but that now is always their last bar of their nights, expecting to see a guy that a few months back he didn't even know existed.

As he enters the place, Law's not surprised to see that it isn't nearly as crowded as the other bars were, the cheapest ones, mostly because even him and his friends only dare to enter Shakky's after drinking their fair share of alcohol at lower prices. However, and to his dismay, it does have more people than what Law has ever seen there, dancing and some rubbing themselves on each other on the open area without being coordinated with the music playing in the background. The air is full of smoke and his eyes and nose complain before getting used to it, that fact then being quickly dismissed inside of his mind. Law follows Penguin to a nearby empty table and mimics the rest of the group, dumping his stupid ass coat on top of the pile of clothes already accumulated on it, the relief of finally having a place to be able to do so being shared by everyone. He ends up leaving his hat there too, mostly to let his sweaty hair dry off, and he does his best to make it more presentable while running his fingers through it, having to imagine his appearance since he didn't have the energy to go to the bathroom to check on his reflection once more.

He scans the inside of the bar fairly quickly, despite the ambiance being even darker than what it normally is, the lights only doing a good job at illuminating the counter where Shakky and a green-haired girl that Law has never seen before were busying themselves with attending a big group of customers. It's with annoyance that he quickly realizes how he can't find the guy he was looking for anywhere, and it was like receiving a punch in the gut really, suddenly his motivation to be there falling drastically to zero, but he still lets Penguin shove him towards the counter with both of his hands on his shoulders, guiding him forward like a trophy and completely ignoring Law's continuous glare as he does so. Shachi and Jean open space for both of them to join in, occupying the small corner that the group right next to them have left, all of them being obnoxious and loud, too drunk to be able to form proper sentences but still shouting them and monopolizing both of the bartenders' attention.

They wait without having much more to do, but Law still starts getting more and more irritated as time passes by. He sees the new girl noticing them, but neither her or Shakky give them any drinks, instead acting as if they're not even there, too focused on the other group, laughing and chatting with them over the music. It's only when he's about to give up and leave, to go join Kidd and the others on the open area, that he sees the guy he was hoping to see since the beginning of the night, emerging from a room only the staff has access to and with his arms full of bottles, almost letting everything fall onto the floor before turning his back to the counter and managing to put them all on a safe surface, throwing the empty bottles to the trash and replacing them with the new ones with a few clumsy movements.

Law feels Shachi hitting his side with his elbow then, and he says something next to his ear, but Law isn't able to pick up the words over all the noise around them, his mind instead being too focused on the guy in front of him, his eyes too occupied with tracing every line of his body that he's able to see from over the counter. He studies the black mess of his hair, looking so touchable and so ready to be pulled that it hurts, studies the sharp line of his shoulders and down towards his lower back, partially covered by his straw-hat, the damn suit jacket he was wearing doing wonders to his slim silhouette.

Law was not ready for that outfit, not at all, and it's like all the red involved signals just how dangerous the guy is while looking like that, Law not even managing to stop himself from licking his lips once he turns around, his mouth suddenly getting dry with the full view of how good he looks up front too, his dark shirt being unbuttoned at the top and showing the lines of the collarbones underneath, his neck and cheeks being all flushed and making him look just so _sex-like_ that Law wished he could just pin him up against the nearest wall and bite the exposed skin, feeling its taste on his tongue and leaving red marks with his teeth behind.

"Oh, my man!" Law hears Shachi say right next to him, and he senses him leaning in against the counter to be able to tell his order without having to shout too much, but it's almost like Law's floating on a bubble, completely unaware of his surroundings, mostly because he's the one that the guy first looks at, his huge brown eyes meeting his and longing on Law's face before switching to Shachi's, waiting expectantly for him to continue his order. Law can't stop himself from watching how he then leans over too, both palms pressed against the top of the counter and exposing his neck even more, so close that Law would be able to grab it just be stretching his arm one slight bit. "We had a hard-fucking exam today, give us four of your strongest shots!"

The guy gives them a huge smile then, almost laughing, before disappearing into the same room from where he has just emerged a few minutes ago, and Shachi wastes no time before start teasing Law. "Close your mouth before drool falls off," he says, grabbing Law by the back of his neck and forcing him to look at his face. Law wants to slam Shachi's head against the counter then, wants to hear his skull break against the hard surface, and he's sure the only reason why he doesn't do so is because the straw-hat guy appears once more, the shots held in between his hands looking so disgusting that it's almost like he went and vomited inside of them.

Being two times bigger than the regular-sized ones, they may as well be the most horrendous combination of alcohol that Law has ever seen and, considering his friends reaction, their opinion must be no different. As Law grabs one of them closer to his face to inspect it better, the strong smell of too many different drinks mixed together fills his nostrils, but it was not like his drunk brain could process most of it.

"I bet none of you can drink this in one go," Law hears the guy say, looking at them pleased with his job and seeming to be enjoying their disgusted faces too much, stopping his scan on Law again, his eyes looking straight at his own, and Law has no other choice than to take that as a challenge.

He waits for Shachi to pay before toasting with his friends but, unlike them, he doesn't hesitate on drinking his shot, doesn't stop to question his decisions, doesn't even break eye contact with the guy while swallowing the whole mixture in one go, not when the strong smell of alcohol almost makes him throw up, not when the weird texture first touches his tongue, and not even when he feels it go down his throat and burn all the way through his stomach. He hears his friends whimper with disgust next to him, senses them leaving not long after, but even then he doesn't look away, doesn't miss the guy scanning his face and then his hair, the exposed skin of his neck, his eyes moving slowly from one place to another, and Law can't help but feel his insides burning under his analysis, his whole blood boiling inside his veins.

Smiling, Law slams his now empty cup against the top of the counter and leans forward. "So what do I win, Straw Hat-ya?"

"I'll give you something for free," the guy says, smiling and leaning in just slightly enough to be noticeable, "and you can call me Luffy."

Not missing how that was an awful excuse of flirting, Law gives him a smirk and watches as he turns around to go grab a tequila bottle from the shelf just behind him, taking his time while doing so and leaving Law with a perfect view to just how well his pants fit his ass. "And you can make it double and drink with me," Law says when he turns back to him.

"I can't drink at work," Luffy responds simply, refusing but still laughing at him, pouring a new drink and making a mess before passing it to Law, "offer me again in an hour, yeah?"

Law nods before drinking the shot in one go, feeling the tequila burning on his throat and blurring his vision even further before leaving the counter, having to shove aside a few people while doing his way towards his friends, occupying a small circle in the open area. Penguin puts an arm around his shoulders and says something next to his ear, but Law isn't able to pick up the words, his head spinning so much that it's like he's in a roller coaster, his legs feeling so numb it's like he's floating altogether. The place is too dark, Law realizes after a while, there's too much smoke filling his nostrils and making his eyes water, there are people he doesn't know within their circle, people he has never seen before, laughing and dancing against him, too close, too annoying, too loud, and Law finds it weird really, how despite knowing he's well beyond drunk by now he still accepts whatever Kidd hands him without thinking twice, without thinking about the consequences, without being able to stop until a long while after that.

In fact, he doesn't know exactly when he reluctantly declared that he was done drinking for the night, doesn't quite recall if he ended up still having a few more drinks after that either, but there were moments where he almost couldn't manage to keep himself together, moments where he almost threw everything inside of his stomach all out right there on the floor, and it's weird how everything seems to be a blur inside of his mind then, how everything starts unfolding so quickly that he isn't able to keep track all the things happening around him, it's weird how one minute they were all enjoying their time, the next one they are just outside the bar, standing next to the big and dark windows of the place that doesn't let see through inside, Law and Jean smocking, leaning against a wall and just watching as Penguin throws up aggressively against the tire of a random car, Shachi patting him on the back and looking utterly disgusted. Shachi helps Penguin sit down next to them right after, choosing the place where the floor was less dirty to do so, and Law just hovers over them without having much to do, hearing them drunkenly mumble to each other and letting the cold air hit his exposed skin until it becomes too uncomfortable, him then having to reluctantly put on his coat and cover his sweaty hair with his hat.

He finishes his cigarette, smashing what's left of it with his sole against the ground, and then tries to crouch down next to them, touching Penguin's shoulder to ask if he needs anything, his medical instincts kicking in and being almost enough to sober him up, even if just a bit at first, him then gradually recovering the control over his limbs and balance, his vision cleaning up and the numbness due to the alcohol being replaced with pure annoyance.

"Someone's gonna regret a lot of things tomorrow, eh, Penguin?" Jean says, teasingly, just loud enough for Penguin to be able to hear him properly, and then laughs when he mumbles a response none of them are able to understand, lowering his head so much that his hat almost falls to the ground, droll falling from his mouth down his chin.

"I'm gonna take him to my place," Shachi says, and there's not much that Law and Jean can do other than agreeing, looking at the miserable state of their friend with nothing more than pity and annoyance, Law then helping Penguin get back to his feet and almost falling with him in the process. "You guys wanna crash there too?"

Jean accepts without much thought, stating that the night was almost over anyway and that he was too tired to walk all the way to his own apartment, and Law has no other option than to go with them as well, not wanting to leave them on their own. Being the most coordinated one, Law ends up being the one carrying Penguin for the majority of the way, despite Jean having twice their size, despite Shachi being mostly fine, and it's awkward to drag him around on his own, Penguin's feet not being able to keep up the pace and stumbling on every rock that manages to cross their path. And yet Law finds that it doesn't matter, much, because at least he hasn't vomited on him despite smelling horrible, because at least he hasn't passed out despite not being able to open his eyes or to say more than a few mumbles every once in a while.

He doesn't complain about the elevator this time, although he still curses under his breath when the doors take too damn long to slide open, and he also doesn't complain when Shachi has a hard time finding the right key to open his front door, mostly because Jean took care of that for him. Instead, he helps Penguin lie down on the couch, turning him sideways and putting more pillows than what it was probably necessary behind his back, and then helps Jean make an improvised bed on the living room's floor, using whatever covers and blankets Shachi handed them and Jean not waiting for it to be decent before collapsing on top of it, not even bothering with taking off his shoes.

As Law looks down at him and then at Penguin, both having fallen asleep in no time, he can't help himself but feel disappointed. Despite being glad that his friends are safe, he still expected that night to end a lot differently, still expected it to be more exciting than what it turned out to be. And he's sure that Shachi read right through him when Law caught him standing weirdly in the middle of his own living room, staring at him with two bottles of water on each hand.

"You're staying too?" Shachi asks, putting the bottles down on top of the small table just next to the couch.

Law shakes his head in response. "I'm gonna crash at my own place."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Shachi says, giving Law a tired smile and a tap on the shoulder before disappearing down to his bedroom, not minding with locking his front door after Law leaves, not even making sure that he leaves at all.

And Law feels weird really, as he does his way out, his feet dragging across the ground. He feels tired, terribly so, his muscles complaining with each step that he takes, and it's almost like he has a pit on his stomach, the amount of alcohol he has drunk still being there despite it no longer having the strong effect over his body as it had a couple of hours ago, him now being able to see a lot more clearly despite his vision still being a bit blurry around the edges. His head feels heavy, and it's not with surprise that he realizes it has started to rain, so faintly that he barely feels the water hit his face, the weather feeling the same as the fog from the beginning of the night, humid and cold. In fact, he has grown so used to it since moving to the city that it barely even bothers him now.

He takes his phone out to call a taxi, and it's only then that he notices the time, it's only then that he notices how it's barely past five in the morning. Looking at his reflection on a dark window of a nearby car, he notices the mess he has turned into, notices the top lines of his chest's tattoo still creeping out of his unbuttoned shirt, and it's ridiculous how he stops on his tracks and suddenly doesn't want to go home just yet, how his feet refuse to move, how he suddenly realizes that his night is still far from over. And so he turns around, putting his phone back inside of his pocket, and heads towards Shakky's once more.

The streets are mostly empty by now, but he still finds a few people roaming along the bar's area, still drinking with their group of friends or just heading home, some singing, being loud and too drunk for their own good. The inside of Shakky's is in the same state, the place now being way less crowded than when Law first entered, only a few people remaining here and there, minding their own business and pretending not to see the employees starting to clean everything behind the counter and preparing the place to be closed.

As he looks around, he's not able to recognize anyone, and neither is he able to find Kidd or his weird-ass friends anywhere, and so he contents himself with heading towards the counter like he has done so many times already, the only difference being that now he has a new objective in mind, a new goal, his whole body suddenly burning with anticipation, with each step that he takes, his eyes being too focused on the person in front of him, on Luffy and on all the red clothes he was wearing, him now standing in full view on the other side of the counter with his back turned to Law, not noticing him approaching, not noticing him taking in all the traces of his slim silhouette, not noticing how much he wishes he could just grab him by his hips and fuck him right there against the counter.

"You seem lost," Law mutters once he's close enough, slightly entering Luffy's personal space and making him jump in surprise, him then realizing who it is and giving Law a smile from over his shoulder. "Looking for someone?"

"Not anymore," Luffy tells him, turning around, grinning and looking up at Law from underneath his eyelashes, not moving an inch and keeping his face close to Law's despite their height difference, his hot breath hitting the skin of Law's neck softly, making it feel like it's burning. "I was expecting you to offer me a drink again, you know? But I'm afraid we're not serving more alcohol tonight."

Law huffs at him, having completely forgotten about that, all of it seeming to have happened so long ago, so far away in the past. "What a shame," he says either way, leaning forward into the soft curve of Luffy's neck despite his brain telling him not to, taking in his scent for the first time and fighting the urge to bite the skin there, feeling pleased when Luffy doesn't shove him away but instead stretches his neck, giving him better access.

"But-" Luffy starts, his breath catching on his throat as Law moves his face slightly up along his neckline, his lips brushing the skin, then catching Luffy's earlobe in between his teeth, "-I live nearby. If you just wait five minutes."

"Deal," he mutters into his ear, stepping away and looking down at Luffy, feeling proud of himself when he sees his face all flushed and his eyes filled with lust before heading out.

Law waits outside Shakky's, leaning against a nearby wall. He smokes a cigarette, and then another right after, feeling a rush of adrenaline run through his body and watching as everyone that remained inside get kicked out by Shakky herself before the door is closed, Law no longer being able to look inside the place. As the cold morning breeze hits his face, he can't help but feel like a hormonal teenager all over again, despite already being a grown-ass adult, but he finds that he doesn't really care, because soon enough Luffy appears and grabs his arm, urging him to follow him. He throws the rest the cigarette away, not minding that he still had half of it left, and lets himself almost being dragged by Luffy, him having an amount of strength that Law was not expecting.

"C'mon, Traffy," Luffy says, and Law notices how impatient he sounds, how annoyed about the way Law's feet are not moving fast enough.

And yet Law can't help but frown his eyebrows at the back of his skull for another reason. "Where did that come from?"

"I heard your friend calling you Trafalgar," Luffy simply responds, shrugging like it's no big deal, like he didn't just come up with a name for him based on the way Kidd calls him, fucking Kidd, from all people.

"You can just call me Law," he tells him when Luffy suddenly stops on his tracks in front of a tall building, and it's only then that Law realizes how he wasn't joking when he said he lived nearby.

"Oh, I like Traffy the best." Luffy smiles up at him, opening the building's door effortlessly, without even needing to look at the key, "but you can try changing my mind." And there it was again, the challenge in his eyes, staring into Law's with such intensity that he finds it hard to look away from them.

And so Law doesn't wait for the elevator doors to fully open before he shoves Luffy inside of it, trapping him against the corner and kissing him hard and sloppily at first, uncoordinated, Law then holding his face by the jawline with both of his hands, cupping his chin and angling his face better. He realizes then how his breath must be horrible, considering the amount of drinks he has had, but Luffy doesn't seem to mind it one slight bit, devouring his mouth like he's hungry, like he's desperate, his hands moving everywhere, tucking, pulling, bringing Law down, deepening their kiss even further until both of them have to stop to be able to breathe.

Law keeps him pinned against the big and ugly mirror of the elevator, moving his face into the soft curve of Luffy's neck, biting softly at the vein there and sensing him swallow hard, his breath being so shacky and so irregular that Law isn't able to suppress a smirk from forming on his lips. "We're not moving."

It takes Luffy a few seconds to process Law's words, takes him a few seconds to realize how he hasn't pressed any button for the elevator to go to, his eyes being so filled with lust and his lips so red and puffy that Law wished he could just fuck him right there. He also isn't as skillful to open his own door as he was with the first one, although Law's sure it's mostly his fault, grabbing him by his hips from behind and biting at his neck, feeling his cock hardening against the curve of Luffy's ass.

"I have a flatmate," Luffy warns him once they both enter the apartment, his voice low and rough, and then proceeds to shove Law against every piece of furniture on the way to what he assumes is his bedroom.

Luffy's bed was very small for both of them, Law quickly realizes, but it ends up not mattering much, Law barely having time to take off his shoes and his coat before being shoved against the mattress, Luffy's hands firmly pressing him down before climbing on top of him. He attacks Law's mouth once again, in a desperate and urgent kiss that Law finds hard to tame, to keep up, and then he leans back just enough to position himself better on Law's lap, his hair being a mess, his lips red and shiny with saliva. He urges Law out of his shirt with frantic hands, telling him how much his tattoo has been taunting him, and then seems surprised to see how Law's covered in them, his chest, his arms, his hands, looking down at him with the most lustrous stare that Law has ever received, then touching his tattoos so intently that Law can't help but feel exposed.

Law sits up then, grabbing Luffy by his hips and moving him into a more comfortable position on his lap, sliding his hands down to cup Luffy's ass and making him rock his hips against him, both of them fully hard already.

"Been wanting to do that since I laid my eyes on you," Law tells him, low next to his ear, and then grabs the back of his head, claiming his mouth once more for a while before moving his lips along his jawline and down his neck, getting rid of Luffy's jacket with one smooth movement.

"I should've used this outfit sooner," Luffy says, exposing his neck even further for him to take, leaning back but still putting friction with his crotch against Law's, tugging at the hairs on Law's scalp, and Law can't do anything other than mutter in agreement against his soft skin. "Well, I've-" he starts, Law biting on his Adam's apple, sensing it move as Luffy swallows, his nails digging painfully onto Law's bare shoulders, "- been wanting you to fuck me ever since I first saw you."

 _Oh,_ Law thinks as he takes off his straw-hat, smirking _, if only you knew_. He tugs Luffy's shirt out of his pants, and then up and off with one smooth movement, throwing it somewhere onto the floor, and he's surprised to see just how muscular Luffy is underneath his clothes, but the thing that catches Law's attention the most is the big scar on his chest, cross-shaped and so beautifully healed that Law doesn't resist the urge to touch it with his fingers and then with his tongue when Luffy doesn't tell him to stop, instead letting out soft moans and sucking a breath when Law catches one of his nipples in between his lips, nibbling at it with his tongue while opening the zipper of Luffy's pants, sliding one hand inside without ceremony, giving his cock a few clumsy strokes before he switches their position, making Luffy lay on his back and hovering over him.

He gets rid of Luffy's remaining clothes quite easily before stepping away, letting him fully naked on top of the bed while he fights his way out of his own pants, Luffy's skin glowing, being all flustered, him spreading his legs obscenely and giving his cock a few lazy strokes as he looks at Law undressing himself, licking his lips teasingly and without breaking eye contact.

Luffy turns to his side then, stretching his arm to reach the drawer of his bedside table and to take out a bottle of lube and a few packages of condoms. He tries to turn onto his back again, but Law doesn't let him, grabbing him by his hips and pressing him down against the mattress, biting into his shoulder as he grabs the lube and the condoms from Luffy's reach. Law lets go of him and leans back just long enough to rip one package of condoms open and to slide it over his own cock, feeling it twitch against his palm with the sudden attention. Luffy turns his head to look at him, positioning himself more comfortably, bringing his ass up just enough to brush against Law's cock with impatience, and Law has to use all of his will power to not just take him right there, him instead bending down and kissing all the way down his spine, pouring lube into his fingers and sliding one inside of Luffy, feeling the skin stretching quite easily around it as he traces his spine back up, now using his tongue instead.

"I don't need much-" Luffy starts, catching his breath and moaning loudly as Law adds another finger inside of him, moving both of them experimentally.

"You don't get to decide that," Law tells him, low next to his ear, hearing his breathing picking up as he slides in yet another finger, enjoying having the power over Luffy too much, pinning him down but still letting him move against him, still letting Luffy fuck himself against his fingers, begging Law to just fuck him already.

And so he does, replacing his fingers with his cock, sliding it in, slow at first, until he finds the right angle, the right rhythm, letting Luffy adjust himself before quickening the pace, before going deeper with each thrust, Law's hands curling around Luffy's thighs, then around his hips when Luffy starts moving against him, sinking the rest of the way to meet Law's movements.

It all becomes too frantic after that, brutal, and just everything that Law needed to release the tension accumulated inside of his body. Grabbing Luffy by his shoulders, he makes him straighten up and lean against him, Luffy's back firmly pressed against his chest, one of Law's hand holding him by his throat, the other keeping his hips in place before Luffy starts rocking them in time with Law's again.

Law starts thrusting harder, faster, until Luffy relents to simply bounce against him when he stops being able to keep up, until he turns into a pure mess, until he has to hold himself against the bed frame, until his moans become more frantic, louder, turning into whimpers, until he starts saying nonsense that Law isn't able to understand other than the sound of his own name, being called repeatedly, desperately, and so Law slides his hands from Luffy's hip to his cock, his thumb swiping the tip and getting covered with pre-come, then giving him heavy strokes in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Law lets his head fall onto Luffy's shoulder, Luffy bringing one of his hands up to grab him by his hair, pressing Law's face further into his neck, stretching it and letting Law bite into the soft skin there without complaining. It doesn't take long for Law to come after that, hard, keeping up with the pace all the way through his release and continuing to stroke Luffy until he's coming too, hot and heavy on his hand, both of them needing some time to catch their breaths right after, Law heart hammering so loudly against his ribcage that's he's sure Luffy can hear it too.

Luffy pulls himself reluctantly off of Law, rolling over to lay onto his back, his body being all sweaty and all flustered and just so _goddamn good_ that Law finds himself not being able to look away from him for quite some time. He hands Luffy a box of tissues from the bedside table and watches as he cleans himself lazily for a while before he too does the same, cleaning the cum from his hand and standing up to take off and discard the used condom, throwing it to the trash bin in the corner of the bedroom.

"And you have a tattoo on your back too? _God_ , you're so hot, " Law hears Luffy mutter behind him, his voice so low and so rough that Law can't help himself but to smile at him once he turns back, approaching the bed once more, feeling disgusting and sweaty but still laying down next to Luffy, on his side but still barely having enough space to do so, although his tired body barely has the energy to complain about his position.

He feels Luffy nibbling at his neck with his teeth not long after that, teasingly, probably being eager to not let the steam die just yet, and Law realizes then how he too wanted to do it again, how he too wanted to continue, but _fuck_ , he was so damn tired, his muscles being so exhausted that even keeping his eyelids open was pure torture, so much so that he didn't even notice how easily he dozed off to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes, despite his uncomfortable position, despite his whole skin feeling sticky. In fact, he only realizes he has fallen asleep once he wakes up, not feeling most of his body and having Luffy sleeping half on top of him, snoring soft and rhythmically against his neck.

He sighs then, clenching his closed fists against his eyelids, his hungover not being as bad on his headache as it could be, but still making itself noticeable on the back of his skull. His body burns when he tries to slide from underneath Luffy without disturbing him and, as he raises from the bed, he realizes how he doesn't know what he should do. He has never had to deal with the morning after before, mostly because he never stayed in the other person's place once he was finished with them, and yet here he was, looking at Luffy still deeply asleep, his naked body only being half-covered, his right leg sticking out of the covers and showing the skin all the way up to his ass cheeks.

His legs complain when he starts walking around Luffy's bedroom, roaming for his phone on the clothes splashed across the floor and finding it inside of one of his coat's pocket. As he checks the time, he notices how it's almost one in the afternoon, and it's with dismay that he realizes how he only has an hour before his first afternoon class.

Sighing, he waits no time before he starts putting his clothes back on, the fabric feeling dirty and smelly against his skin, having too much smoke and too much alcohol covering them, but he does try to dress himself as quietly as he can manage, and he's quite proud of himself when he manages to even put his shoes on without disturbing Luffy's sleep, although it still feels quite disappointing to leave him just like that, still feels quite rude.

And so Law leaves him a small note on his bedside table, feeling utterly ridiculous with every word he writes but not enough to actually care about it. **Had to leave for classes. Didn't want to wake you up** , it simply says, followed by his phone number in a handwriting that he hopes Luffy will understand.

Law ends up encountering Luffy's flatmate as soon as he leaves the bedroom, him being sat in the living room with his computer on his lap and big headphones covering his ears. He eyes Law weird as he passes by him to leave the damn apartment, but Law can't find it in him to really blame him, after all, only god knows what the guy must've heard.

He arrives at his place quite quickly, him being surprised to see in his phone's map how their apartments were not that far away from each other. He throws his clothes right into the pile of dirty clothes on the corner of his bathroom as soon as he walks in, and then takes a long shower, taking his time to wash the trace of the previous night from his skin, and ending up arriving terribly late to his class, occupying the empty seat that Shachi had saved for him and having a hard time focusing on the words coming from the professor's mouth.

He's in the middle of the class when he feels his phone buzzing loudly against his leg, and at first he thinks about ignoring it, thinks about continuing to take his notes and to not lose concentration, but then he remembers from whom it might be and he quickly takes it out of his pants' pocket.

 **We should do this more often** , received at 3:37 PM.

The text is simple, and yet Law can't help but feel relieved as he looks down at his phone, placing it on top of his thigh.

 **How often?** Law responds.

 **Very often** , received at 3:39 PM.

 **But next time at your place or Usopp will kick me out** , received at 3:39 PM.

Law laughs down at his phone without even realizing, it being only fair that way after all, and he has to punch Shachi in the arm when he hears him snicker next to him, although he doesn't manage to do it with the amount of strength he wished he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment ^^
> 
> Illecebrous – alluring, attractive, enticing
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @nutter_ya and Tumblr at @defenestrated-nutter.


End file.
